


Peace

by NotManTheLessButNatureMore



Series: I Love You [13]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotManTheLessButNatureMore/pseuds/NotManTheLessButNatureMore
Summary: For all his life love has been a weapon.





	Peace

For all his life love has been a weapon.

 

Lucy used it to try and change him, and still does although recent developments have lessened her concerns.

 

Aunt Joan’s love is pure but will be wielded in times of upheaval, like when one chooses to drop out of university and join the army.

 

Charlotte’s love was a complex one. One day the weapon was blunt, some days even soft, and other days it was a sharp edge laced with something that kept the wound open long after the blow had been inflicted.

 

Leda taught him how to use it and how to succumb to it in equal measures.

 

She had a strange relationship with love, Leda. Looking back now with adult eyes, on the rare occasions that he allows himself to, he feels a thin sheet of pity curl across him as he lies in bed. Pity for Leda and the way she viewed the world, the way she allowed it to view her. Then he remembers all the times she’d sneak him and Lucy into midweek movies while she chatted up the guy in the ticket booth. They always managed to get an extra large popcorn too, whether Leda had already spent Lucy’s child support that week or not. He rolls his eyes at the memory and is glad of the smile that graces his face when he imagines her clipping him around the ear.

 

_“You ungrateful sod.”_ She’d say, a serious edge to her voice but an amused eyebrow arched.

 

He huffs a laugh and feels the warm body pressed against his chest move slightly.

 

“What’s so funny?” Robin’s sleepy voice asks him.

 

“Nothing, go back to sleep.”

 

She wriggles a bit, a leg slipping between his and her nose brushing his shoulder.

 

All of his life love has seemed like something not to be fully trusted, something that would injure and maim at the next turn. With Robin it is an open field. No weapons hiding in a darkened corner and no treacherous maze to test his claims.

 

“What time is it?” She moves and her voice vibrates against his neck.

 

“Still another hour yet, go back to sleep.” He says quietly with a kiss pressed against the hair that has fallen across her face.

 

After a beat he turns slightly and pulls her even closer.

 

“I love you.” He whispers in her ear.

 

“Love you too.” She mumbles. A knee rubs once along his leg and a hand under his t-shirt finds its way to rest on his back. He lies there listening to Robin’s even breaths as the sky lightens from an inky to an ocean blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I decided to finish off as I woke early on my day off. Thank you for reading!


End file.
